the_holy_rocannic_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Eslilles
Eslilles is a planet in the Holy Rocannic Empire. It has been under the control of the Justinium Dynasty for more than 18,000 years. History Before colonization, there were countless nomadic groups, called "Ovogs" that lived throughout the planet along riversides while the coastline was continually ravaged by cultural wars. There were a number of civilizations known to have existed before the colonization period, especially in the northern hemisphere. Most of what is known comes from surviving stone records and what has been found by farmers in recent development. There are even fossilized records of what is said to be some of the oldest life in the Outer Rim, a few species of which still in existence. Upon colonization, the 41 civilizations were promptly enslaved their leaders taken to the Moon of Dalai, now used as a prison encampment where iron and other various metals are mined. The ovogs were largely, and ironically, left alone due to their logistical advantage of being able to move great distances with great haste. However, as humans began to pour in, the ovogs slowly assimilated, at least in the northern hemisphere. The southern hemisphere was largely left alone because of its inability to farm in comparison to the northern hemisphere where the land is most fertile. In 210,221 AJ, the Iustinium Dynasty became the Dukes of Eslilles in a coup against a dying house and began an economic overhaul of the planet and its 3 moons. Since then, the planet remained relatively stable, with only the occasional massacre until Vespus ve Aristodemus CII Iustinium took the throne. Under his regime over the planet, the economy took a nosedive. He responded by raising the tax rate and emptying all the food-stores along the equator to send to Rocan. This starved a massive amount of people, and the people wanted revenge. A Council of Elders, totalling in 78 beings from the 14 remaining mass ovogs and a the rest remaining from small farming groups and 2 from the 2 only major cities: Casius and Hovd, met with Vespus's only surviving Brother Agapitus tu Achilleus CCC to discuss the possibility of a coup d'etat against the corrupted Duke. The plan was a massive success, ending with Vespus being dipped in liquid iron. From then on until the reign of Vespus ve Aristodemus CXIII Iustinium the planet was in decent shape. Under Vespus CXIII, many were intentionally starved and treated poorly until his removal. His successor, Cornelius, has since treated his citizens decently, but a minor infraction often leads to years spent on Dalai. Geography and Climate Eslilles The temperate climate of the main planet is almost constant near the equator. In the northern hemisphere, it is softly broken each year during the Chono urlilald (1st third of the year according to the moons) by a short yet harsh winter, where the temperature rapidly drops. Fortunately the harvesting season prevents the weather change from being detrimental to the crops. After the ice melts from the cold times end near the end of the Chono urilald, the fields of the north and along all the rivers flood, rejuvinating the fields perfectly. In the southern hemisphere, Chono urilald is the hot season, when the temperature is much higher than normal, leading to frequent storms. During Galuu urilald (mid-year) and Gakhai urilald (late-year) is the season for mild rains and farming. Harvesting occurs at the end of both seasons as the land rejuvinates due to a small storm and flood season normally at the end of Galuu urilald. Breeding seasons for livestock and mining seasons often occur during Chono Urilald. The southern hemisphere holds an ocean, where many species of fish live, and several ranges of mountains, where mining is ideal. The northern hemisphere is where most of the agricultural benefit arises. Rivers flow throughout both hemispheres and provide necessary routes for the remaining ovogs of the planet. Dalai On Dalai, there is very little surface water. What water exists is usually groundwater, naturally filtered from storms and the likes. The entire moon only has a single space used for sustenance farming. The majority of the moon is used as a prison colony and labor camp mining for iron and other ores, previously being devoid of life. The mountainous terrain and constant rain creates a rather grim atmosphere, especially for the prisoners, many of whom are sent there to work perpetually. Khusug This moon, on the other hand, is quite flat. The majority of the light hills and shallow bogs of the planet are covered in swamp lands. Because of it's rotation around Eslilles, it is used as a trade center for importing and exporting goods to and from the planet. While the planet is mostly swamp and marshlands, there are 15 small towns, approximating to a total population of around 40,000 sentient beings, most of which are native to the moon itself. Yankhan Yankhan is the smallest of the moons around Eslilles. This moon is mosly barren wastelands, covered by a vast desert. The main resources of the moon include fuels and crystals, however these are in such low amounts that they only go to support Eslilles. The moon itself is used as a military base, as its rotation allows for a shield to be generated around the perimeter of the planet and the other moons.Category:Planets